This is a phase-I, open-label, single-dose, dose-escalation, multicenter study of the effect of hu1124 on approximately 4-6 patients with moderate to severe plaque psoriasis. Patients will receive one intravenous infusion and will be assessed by clinical and laboratory examination for evidence of toxicity and biologic response.